


Let her go

by wnt_fever_17



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had said to Ashlyn a few months ago that the NWSL would have a new team in Orlando she wouldn't believe it,  but now it was a reality and she can't still believe it, the coach Sermanni told her that he wants her and she want  to go home but DC is home too Ali is there...Ali, she hadn't tell her about the new team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let her go

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request, the first of several prompts that I have, I just need to finish the others one, I hope you like it  
> Put the song Let her go of Passenger and prepare to get emotional

If someone  had said to Ashlyn a few months ago that the NWSL would have a new team in Orlando she wouldn't believe it,  but now it was a reality and she can't still believe it, the coach Sermanni told her that he wants her and she want  to go home but DC is home too, Ali is there...Ali, she hadn't tell her about her decision

But she only had an unofficial talk with Mark Parsons and Tom Sermanni and she had express them her wish to go to Orlando. _I want to go_ , was all that Ashlyn could thought when she knew about the posibility of have a new team in Orlando, she could be close to home, to the beach, to her friends, to her family, to her grandma, but that also meant that she would be far from the woman that she love, that is why she decided to not tell her nothing till she was sure100% that she could go there, her heart and mind were divided.

"Harris when you end to cold off, go to my office" said Mark when they had end the training.

Deep down she knew what it mean it, a yes or a no, it made her nervous, she spend nights dreaming what it could mean have a team in Orlando, to be in her hometown with her family and friends going to see her play but also the moment that she had to tell Ali about her wishes of go there.

"What he could want?" asked Ali

"I don´t know" shrugged Ash,  the mere fact of lie to her girlfriend killed her, but she didn´t want to raise her hopes or made Ali worry

"Well I have to buy some things and I will see you at home, okay?" said Ali runing her hands over Ashlyn´s tattoed arm

"Okay" Ashlyn took Ali´s hand on her own and gave it a little squeeze, the defender saw the strange move but she decided to ignore it

She waited till Ali was inside the locker room to let out a nervous sigh before walk to the coach´s office

"Come in" said Mark from inside the office after Ashlyn knocked the door "Ash! come in!" said the coach in his English accent "How are you?" he was one of the best coaches that she had in her career, even after all this time he still cared about his player like the first day

"I´m good, thank you" said the keeper sitting on a chair

"Well, you can imagine why I called you, right?"

"I hope it would be good news"

"Well yes and no" that made Ashlyn confused

"Why?"

"Well" said the coach with a long sigh "Because I think we will lose one of our best players" Mark saw her like a father see her daughter when she is growing up, for Mark this was like Ashlyn grew up and she was leaving the house to move to a bigger city, it was bittersweet but they knew that it was necessary, because even him was considering leave the team "It is almost a given, Orlando will have a NWSL team" those words meaned the world to Ashlyn she could be back home, after all this years she would be in home

"I want to go home" was the only words that came out from Ashlyn mouth

"Well that is almost done, because everybody knows that Alex Morgan want to go there too and your spot is almost assured, so now we just have to talk with Orlando an reach an agreedment"

"Thank you"

"No problem" said Mark hugging Ashlyn "I know how much it means to you" Mark tighten his hug "To go back home as a hero"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she was feeling emotional now

"No problem" the two of them began to feel emotional with the little moment that they were sharing

....

Outside of the office, the rest of the players were begin to leave the stadium and Ali too, she was joking with Dunn and Diana, when she found the asistant coach in her way

"Is so sad the news about Ash" said nonchalantly the assitant coach

"About Ash?" asked Ali, what could happen in the meeting with Mark? She was injured? No she wasn´t, she would know if she was injured

"About her trade"

_*Trade?!*_ Ali began to panic and went to Mark´s office, when she reached the office Ashlyn and Mark were going out from it with little smiles on their faces when they saw the defender stand there with confusion on her face they shared a confident glance

"I have to go talk with the manager" the coach excuse himself leaving the couple alone

"Ash?" asked Ali with a hurt voice.

This was the moment that Ashlyn feared most, the moment that she would have to say Ali that she wanted to go home, that DC and her was home for Ashlyn but still she wanted to go to Orlando, be near of the beach, she just wanted to go home...

"We will talk about it at home, Alex" said the keeper with a soft voice

"No, Ash...What...What is?" Ali´s confusion hurt to Ashlyn, she had cause that confusion, because she was too coward to talk about it before, she was scare to tell Ali the true, that she was tired of Washington, she was tired of the cold, she just wanted to go surf, breath the ocean every morning, she wanted to go back

"We will talk about it at home Alex, please"

"No Ashlyn, what is going on?" asked Ali stronger now

"There is a new team in Orlando... and i want to go there" said Ashlyn after a long sigh

"Why you didn´t tell me?" Ali was hurt how could she hide something like that to her, to her girlfriend

"Because it wasn´t official it was just rumours and I didn´t want to raise my hopes and...." Ashlyn took a deep sigh, this was too painful, now her girlfriend thought that she wanted to leave her "Let´s talk about it later, in home, yeah baby?" Ashlyn was going to hug Ali when she pushed away her arms

"No!, If you want to go there so go there" Ali left Ashlyn there alone with her thoughts and the guilt

....

Ashlyn got showered, she never liked too much to shower in the stadium but after what happen she would need all the time available to think about what it waited for her at home, she showered and got dress slowly giving all the time posible to Ali.

In the other side Ali went fast to their home, the tears went out from her eyes throught all the way to the house that she and the keeper shared, now she would no longer share that house with her, she would be alone there, she would have to eat alone, how could she sleep alone everynight after she got used to sleep with the arms of her girlfriend around her, how could she wake every morning and not kiss Ashlyn, she automatically did two cups of coffee every morning now it would have to be just one...How could she made it everyday without the blonde? How could Ashlyn hide something like that from her?

Just like that Ashlyn found herself in the door of their apartment, scare of open the door, scare of what could wait for her inside, Ashlyn rehearsed all the scenarios in her head, Ali could be easy and understanding after all she had do the same, she went to Germany and later Ashlyn went to Germany  with her, or Ali could be mad they could fight but at the end she could understand or she could be so hurt believing that the keeper didn´t want to be with her anymore and break up with her, no, that couldn´t happen, she never wanted that, she just wanted to go to Orlando, it was more than a wish it was more like a need that she had, she need to go there.

She took a sigh of confidence and opened the door, the apartment was silent if it wasn´t for the scent of food, she could swear the Ali wasn´t there, the blonde walked directly to the kitchen to found the brunete in front of the stove making some food, she stood there gaining some confidence to be the one who break the silence

"Alex...." Ash waited a few seconds for some response "Babe" she slowly came near to the defender

"I don´t want to talk about it Ashlyn" the dry voice of Ali broke Ashlyn heart

"Babe, I´m sorry" said the keeper putting her arms around her girlfriend

"Ashlyn, leave me alone, I don´t want to talk about it" the crack in Ali´s voice ratted her and the tears had begin to form in her eyes, that made Ashlyn tighten her arms around her girlfriend "I don´t want to talk about it" was all that the defender repeated while she cried in the keeper´s arms, with her back to Ashlyn front, she didn´t said anything she let her girlfriend cry, she just stood there kissing Ali´s head trying to contain her own tears

"I´m sorry" said the blonde after a few minutes when the defender was more calm

"I knew it" when Ashlyn heard that she loosen her arms giving the chance to the other woman to turn around and see her, her eyes were red, the sweet brown color of her eyes were replaced with a red shade, her eyes were puffy from all the crying, she had never saw the brunete like that, no because of her, no because she had lie and hide something from her "I knew it, Alex told me a few weeks ago, but you never told me anything, so I believe that you didn't want to go there "

"I didn't want to raise my hopes, last time that I went to Florida I found Tom there and he told me that Orlando was planing to open a women's team and I don't know my dreams of play in my hometown were true suddenly and.... I want to go there I need to go back "

"I thought you were happy here.... with... me " the sadness in Ali's voice killed Ashlyn 

"I am happy " reassured Ashlyn "but I want to go to Orlando Alex,  please " prayed Ash 

This moment made Ali remember the beginning of their relationship,  when she had to go back to Germany she wanted to go back to Europe but her heart was divided in that moment between Germany and Ashlyn,  and the keeper accepted her will of go back there for another season,  the blonde made the sacrifice for them she traveled from time to time and even found a team in Germany where to play,  she let her go, she gave Ali her freedom to go to Germany and even went to play there,  now was Ali's time to let her go 

All this thoughts ran through Ali's head, while she studied Ashlyn's face her pleading eyes, the hurt written over her face 

_*You have to do it Alex, is her time*_ though Ali before kiss Ashlyn with all her feelings, the kiss was slow but passionate, the love, the hurt, the fear of loose each other were there, that scared Ashlyn what this kiss could mean, Ali was breaking up with her? She was accepting the idea of go to Orlando? ALi would go with her? Suddenly they were breaking their kiss searching for some air, Ali´s hands on Ash´s neck and her hands on her girlfriend´s hips, they shared a few breaths enjoying the proximity

"Ok... Go to Orlando" Ashlyn was surprised and she looked in Ali´s eyes, the hurt and fear had been turned into love and acceptance, those were the eyes that the keeper love so much.

They didn´t need to say anything more at the next second, Ashlyn had Ali agains the kitchen´s island in a hungry and apasionate kiss, the defender hands toured the blonde back under her shirt digging her nails into the skin making Ashlyn groan in passion, she liked this side of Ali, her wild side, she took the brunete by her thighs and put her over the kitchen´s island taking her shirt and sweats out in a second, she had the defender only in her bra and thong, she ran her hand by her girlfriend´s thighs watching the reaction of pleasure and need in her face.

"I love you my love" those only words could made Ali come right there but she need the proof

"Show me" was the only thing that defender said

They needed to talk about a lot of things, about the trade, about Ashlyn moving to Orlando, how they would have to do now... a lot of stuffs, but now any of those things matter even the dinner, that could wait, they could eat later, but from that moment they would have to treasure every moment even more...

**Author's Note:**

> ....And you let her go...  
>  ;)


End file.
